The Adventures of Monster Kat
by LOL Skittles
Summary: Read this story to see how Monster Kat acts all around the world! He will even visit cartoons and creepypastas! Have any suggestions of where or what Monster Kat will visit? Leave it in the comments. (Monster Kat is like a lil character I made up cus... i don't really know...) Anyways... ENJOY! Please Favorite :3
1. Chapter 1

How A Regular Cat Became Monster Kat

One day, there was a stray cat that lived in San Francisco. He was walking around trying to find some food. He saw a little boy and the boy put his hand out to it. The cat sniffed his hand and backed away. The kid grabbed it by the tail and pulled on it. The cat hissed and scratched him and ran away. The boy was angry and chased the cat. Since it was a big city the cat couldn't find any walls to jump over. The cat found a sliding door and ran inside while a person came out and hid under a bunch of things in the store. It stayed there and nobody noticed it. Later at night, the store closed. The cat came out and saw a bunch of food, like chips and stuff. He ate a lot and whatever. He was suddenly thirsty. All the water and milk were in the fridges so he couldn't get to them. He climed the shelf thing and dropped a stange liquid, one he had never seen before. He was so thirsty he didn't even care what it was and drank... Soon, he started smiling... his smile started getting larger, it wa actually getting creepy, and then started laughing out loud. Out of nowhere. He started walking on two feet and wrecked the store. The next day, the store opened and the guy saw the cat just skipping away and singing, "I CAME IN LIEK A WREKING BALL!" The man just shrugged and walked into the store. He saw that everything was broken or ripped. He stared for a while and finally said, "Yep... i'm getting fired."


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Kat Gets Stuck in a Desert

Monster Kat was skipping around without even knowing where he was going. He stopped and looked around. "Where da faq is I?" he asked himself. He walked around for a while and saw somebody. "Uh scuse me sir, but... WHERE DA FUQ IS I?!" he called out. He hopped closer. Seeing that is was only a rock. "FAQIN ROCK!" he said. Monster Kat walked around more and saw someone on the floor. "Why you sleepin on da floor?" he asked. The person didn't reply. "He must beh dat sleepeh." Monster Kat told himself. He kept walking, and finally realized something. "Wait a minute! I has had nuh Monstah in long time!" he told himself. He had run out a while back. He layed down on the floor with tears in his eyes. He started pounding the floor with his fists screaming like a child, "I NEED SOME FAQIN MONSTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" For like... 3 hours he cried and cried. Finally, someone found him and said, "What's wrong?"

"I has nuh Monster!" Monsta kat cried.

"Oh i'm s- wait did you just talk?!" The man asked.

"Yesh, I talk like u humans." Monster Kat said wiping his tears off his face.

"Oh my god... lets take you to the vet." the man said grabbing him.

"HAIL NAH!" Monster Kat screamed pulling his arm away.

"Why not?" asked the man.

"I NUH WANNA FUKIN SHOTS OR THERMOMETERS UP MY ASS!" Monster Kat screamed.

"Will you do it for... 5 Monster drinks?"

"NUH!"

"10?!"

"NUH!"

"30? last deal!"

"FINE BUT STORE FIRST! K BISH?!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

They got on the mans car and drove to the store. They came out of the store and Monster cat drank 20 of the drinks. "Holy shit... is your stomache a water gallon?" the man asked.

"Probley!" Monster Kat said as he was getting hyper.

"OK, off to the vet!" the man said.

"SHIT, SANIC STATUS!" Monster Kat said to himself.

Monster Kat ran so fast the man didn't notice he left. When he did he said, "What the hell was that?"

"I'M SANIC BISHES!" Monster Kat yelled.

He kept running fast and suddenly crashed into a car that was driving. All his Monster cans broke. He looked at them and held them close. (song called Untitled by:Simple Plan plays in backround) "MY BABIES! Please... don't leave me! Monster Kat Cried. All the cans lost the liquid inside them. (Camera zooms out like they do in almost every single movie)


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Kat Meets Nyan Cat

Monster Kat was in space for some reson and no he wasn't wearing a suit. He was just twirling like a balerina across the galaxy. He then bumped into a wierd looking cat. He looked at him and then at his body. Monster Kat then just bursted into laughter. "What's so funny?" the cat asked.

"Y-your body! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Monster Kat replied in laughter.

"Shut the Fudge up. It makes me look cute!" The cat told him.

"Was your mom a toaster?! AHAHAHAHA!" Monster Kat asked.

"I don't know... Anyways your not perfect either!" Nyan Cat said.

"Bish please, I don't wanna be perfect, I just love Montas!" Monster Kat said.

"Ha! looks like you got what you like!" Nyan Cat taunted him.

"What the?! Mah body's a giant Monsta can?!" Monster Kat asked.

"HAHA! Bish look at yourself now!" Nyan Cat laughed.

"T-This is a dream come true..." Monster Kat said with tears.

Monster zoomed everywhere across the galaxy. He kept singing and twirling everywhere. Nyan Cat just watch him as he zoomed across the galaxy. Instead of rainbows he was umm... "taking out" it was the monster drink. "Suck it, Nyan Bish!" Monster Kat yelled.

"Yeah, whatever... WATCH OUT FOR THE METEOR!" Nyan cat yelled.

"Wha- AAAAAAAAH!" Monster Kat yelled.

Monster Kat crashed onto the meteor and his body went back to normal. Soon, his body was as fast a meteor. He was heading torwards Earth. He knew he was about to die. "Wait a minute... I'm IMMORTAL! HELLZ YEAH!" Monster Kat yelled to himself. Obvoiusly he was twirling again. He finally landed in a wierd place. (Read the next Chapter to see where he lands.)

(Sorry if this offended Nyan Cat Fans. Please don't hurt me ;-; jk. Anyways if not Kewl.)

SOON I WILL TAKE OVA DA WORLD! :D - Monsta Kat wus here. XD

Stahp getting on mah computer freakin cat! D:


End file.
